Revenge of the Angry Norwegians
by Flying-Whippet
Summary: The Norwegians are back for revenge AND pants!


Revenge of the Angry Norwegians! by Flying-Whippet  
  
The telephone rang. Norman answered it with a loud "WHAZZZ-UUUUPP!!"  
  
"Who is it Norman?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"It's that guy with the HUGE vane sticking out of his head!"  
  
"You mean Dastun. He must want Roger, I'll go fetch him." Dorothy went into Roger's room and saw that he was still sound asleep. Dorothy got out her tuba and started to play "I'm Too Sexy" as loud as she could.  
  
Roger smiled and started bouncing up and down in his bed.  
  
Dorothy stopped playing and hit him in the head with the tuba. "Wake up Roger! Dastun wants to talk to you!"  
  
Roger growled and got out of bed. He went to the phone and answered with a grumpy, "What!?"  
  
"Roger! We need your help; the Norwegians are back and attacking the city! We need you to talk to them. See what they want!"  
  
"I bet they want pants!" Roger exclaimed.  
  
"Pants? PANTS!? What the hell would they want pants for? Are you on drugs or something Roger?"  
  
"Speaking of drugs, have you noticed that Canada has a weed leaf on their flag?"  
  
"It's a MAPLE leaf! And besides, there's no such thing as Canada! Paradigm City is all that's left!" Dan hung up the phone.  
  
"Well then I suppose it's up to me!" Roger ran to the Griffin and to his surprise his car looked like it was under some heavy-duty maintenance work. All the wheels were off, the hood was open and the engine was missing. "NORMAN!"  
  
"Sorry sir! My motorcycle is off limits. You'll have to take that bicycle of Dorothy's."  
  
Dorothy chimed in. "You can't Roger, it has a flat tire, so you'll have to take that little tricycle." Dorothy pointed to the corner where a little red and white tricycle sat.  
  
"Oh great!" Well I don't have any time to waste!" Roger hopped on the tricycle and rode down the street. He could hear screams coming from the south side so he peddled as hard as he could until he reached the source of the commotion.  
  
The military police and the Angry Norwegians were ready to face off. "It's about time you got here, Roger!" Dan screamed.  
  
Roger looked at the military police. "Why are they all on pogo sticks and carrying water guns?"  
  
"Paradigm cut our funding again!" Dastun yelled.  
  
"Oh." Roger stood in front of the Norwegians. "Let me ask you all one thing. Just what is it that you want?"  
  
"PANTS!!!" A Norwegian wearing flippers screamed.  
  
Roger looked over at Dastun. "I told you so." He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Give us all the pants in Paradigm and nobody will get hurt!" A Norwegian man with spiky green hair screeched.  
  
"We will never surrender our pants!" Dastun shot back. "FIRE!"  
  
The military police started to squirt their water guns furiously. The Norwegians took out their marshmallow guns and started firing back.  
  
"AAA! You guys could have waited until I was out of the way!" Roger ran, speeding marshmallows flying past his head and the spray of water dampening his face.  
  
Dastun stood bravely in front, shouting orders and directing the men. Suddenly a flying marshmallow bopped Dastun on the nose. "AAAAAAAAA!" He screamed and went down.  
  
"Dastun! Noooo!!!" Roger ran over to his friend and kicked at his arm. Dastun was out cold. "Somebody call an ambulance! He's been hit!"  
  
"Cease fire!" A military dude ordered and the Norwegians hooted and ran down the street waving flags with pictures of pants on them.  
  
There weren't any ambulances left because Big O had stepped on them all, so they threw Dastun into the back of a garbage truck and took him to the hospital. Roger, Beck, Dorothy and Norman all sat in the waiting room.  
  
The doctor came out with a grim look on his face.  
  
"How is he?" Roger asked.  
  
"Not good. He's got like, this HUGE vane sticking out of his head!"  
  
"That's the way it always is!" Roger said.  
  
"Oh...well in that case he'll be just fine!" The doctor smiled.  
  
"Good. I have some business to attend to. Big O! Action!"  
  
Meanwhile the Norwegians were at it again, harassing all the Swedes and chasing down people for their pants. Just then Big O emerged from the street. All the Norwegians stopped to stare. "Wow!" One said, "That guy has HUGE pants! GET HIM!" All the Norwegians started to climb up Big O.  
  
"No you don't!" Rogers said and Big O started kicking. The Norwegians held on tight but not for long, soon the city of Paradigm was raining Norwegians and pants.  
  
The people of Paradigm got their pants back and the Norwegians retreated. Dastun made a full recovery and was soon back on duty.  
  
"I don't think we'll be seeing those Norwegians back in Mr. Roger Smith's neighborhood anytime soon." Roger told Dorothy as they were standing outside on the balcony together.  
  
"Whatever Roger." Dorothy went back inside to make out with Beck.  
  
"Puff the magic dragon, smoked a lot of weed!" Norman sang while he vacuumed the floor.  
  
THE END 


End file.
